DIfficult decisions
by Lucius McLean
Summary: 4th chapter is up now, and it's the finale! Dave decides to get help from a dear friend
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: not mine, all property of WB and NBC ++ (I am starting to get tired of writing this so here is an idea: Thos who own the ER write that, so if it doesn't stand anything it belongs to WB + NBC!  
Comment: Dave story, Angst, Action, Drama, Weapons and all such things.  
  
The blood ran down his arm, the bullet had gone in right under his shoulder. He swore out loud, it hurt like hell. As he took a closer look he saw that he would definitely have to go to the hospital, it was a to big damage to treat by himself, even though he was a doctor. He took off his jacket and tried to tie it around his arm, but it was impossible. No way he could tie it around with only one functional arm.   
"Fuck" He looked around, there wasn't any one in sight. So he started walking towards the hospital. Luckily it wasn't to long away from were he had been shot. He listened after a police-siren but he couldn't hear any, luckily. He hung the jacket over the shoulder to hide the wound, he didn't want to make any attention. He felt light headed, probably from the blood loss and the alcohol he had been drinking earlier. After a while he could see the sign of the ER, he looked around, but couldn't see anyone. It was probably a silent day. He walked into the ER, and at the same moment the chief of the ER started yelling at him  
"Malucci! You are a hour late!" Weaver looked angrily at him.   
"Sorry chief" Suddenly he felt very dizzy, the hospital spun around in his head. Kerry looked at Malucci and saw that he was pale.  
"Malucci are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I think I just need some time off" He felt his legs turning into jelly, and he fell down on the floor.   
"Oh My God someone get a gurney." Weaver yelled, since it was a quiet day, all the doctors stood near the admin. desk. They found a gurney and ran towards Malucci.  
"What the hell is wrong with him!?" Kerry yelled out, she had never seen Malucci faint before. When they lifted him up on the gurney, his jacket fell off, and relieved a big wound.  
"Oh my God" Abby looked down at Malucci, he was awfully pale, and his smile were nowhere in sight. They rolled him into a Trauma room, and Benton came storming in.  
"What do we got?"  
"Male 27 GSW in the shoulder, massive blood loss"  
Benton took on gloves and walked towards the man laying on the gurney.   
"Malucci?! What the hell happened?!"  
"He came walking in like that"  
"It isn't a critical wound, so I can easy get the bullet out. It doesn't seem to have made any damage. Give him five units of 0-neg." Suddenly the heart monitor alarm started.  
"His heart isn't beating"  
"Charge the paddles to 50"  
"Charged to 50"  
"Clear!" The heart monitor started making a small sound again. Suddenly Malucci opened his eyes wide open. He tried to sit up, but Benton held him down.  
"Calm down Malucci, or we have to put you in restraints." Benton said while trying to keep down. Man, Malucci was strong.  
"Calm down Malucci, everything is okay." Weaver said to him comforting. He surrendered and laid down again.   
"You will feel better in a few hours. You wasn't hurt to badly." Benton said.   
"Someone sew the wound together" Benton noticed that his voice was hostile, now Malucci maybe understood that not everyone who was shot was a gangbanger.   
Carter grabbed a suture kit and sat down on the side of Malucci. Kerry looked around and saw that all the nurses and doctors stood outside and glared through the door.  
"Everyone get back to work, there is still patients to take care of!" She chased them away and returned to Carter and Dave.   
"How are you feeling Dave?"  
"Tired"  
"I called the police, and they will be over her to talk to you for a while"  
"Cops? Why is that?"  
"You were shot, and they can catch him faster if you give them a description of the gunmen."  
"I didn't see anything"  
"What happened?"  
"Nothing happened!" Dave said out a little louder  
"You were shot in the arm!" Kerry replied.  
"Probably just blind violence, I don't want to talk to the police." Carter and Kerry exchanged stares.  
"You have to do that, you have to tell about where and when and....."  
"I didn't see anything okay?!" Dave said irritated.   
"Are you finished soon Carter?"   
"Yes, I am finished now, but you have to stay for a day or so, it was a serious blood loss." Carter looked at Malucci, it was weird to see the face which usual was lightened with a big smile, wearing a hard grin.  
"No, I feel okay, I just want to go home."  
"That won't be a wise decision Dave." Kerry tried.  
"I sign out AMA. I just want to leave this fucking place!" Kerry and Carter stared at each other, they had never seen him that angry.  
"Is something wrong?" Kerry tried again.  
"No, I just I want to leave, is that OK?" Malucci said angrily and walked out of the door, making Kerry and Carter standing speechless left.  
Malucci swallowed, no way he was involving anyone into this. Haleh saw Malucci walking out of the exam room, he looked angry.   
"Malucci are you okay?"  
"Never been better" He snapped and walked outside, the less who cared about him, the better. No one else should get involved into this, his life wasn't worth it.  
A black limousine stopped in front of him, and a window opened. The face in front of him was familiar, and had a evil grin. A door opened and the man with the sunglasses said in Italian  
"You did ok, Malucci. Jump in." With out a word as reply he jumped in and was given a cigarette. Carter who had been running after Dave stood shocked behind and watched after the Limousine which drove away. Dave? In a expensive limousine? Smoking? What the hell was going on?. He turned and walked back to the hospital, something was definitely not right.   
Weaver waited near the entrance for John, after thinking a bit, she knew she had seen Dave angry before, but never hostile. She saw Carter coming up the entrance bay. Alone.   
"Dr. Weaver could we talk some place?"  
"Sure" They walked into a empty exam room without an other word.  
"When I ran after Dave I saw him getting into a Limousine, with some other guy who also was Italian" Kerry stood there speechless, what the hell was going on? One thought kept swirling in the back of her head, the Mafia, but she kept pushing it back. Dave couldn't be involved in something like that, or could he?  
  
Dave felt the smoke from the cigarette made him relaxed, but at the same time hyper and careless.  
"Not a usual cigarette, huh?" Malucci said with a smile.  
"No Marijuana. So we have a new job for you"  
"What is it?"   
"A store downtown wont pay the safe-tax, make him!"  
"How?"  
"I don't know, use this" The guy with the sunglasses gave him a gun, "shoot if you have to, just get us the money, K?"  
"No problem Jean"  
"We don't want anything bad to happen to your family will we?"  
Malucci frowned at the words, they had his family and he couldn't let anything happen to them. And no way he could escape, then his family would be killed in a few seconds, and he would be on the run for the rest of his life.  
"Don't do them anything!"  
"We won't if you do as told"   
Cleo walked into the little shop, she was going to buy some coffee and bagels. For once time she was in a good mood, humming to herself. She walked through the shop and found what she wanted, and then headed to the counter. Malucci came walking inside, Cleo immediately walked behind a shelf, she was sick and tired of his comments.   
Malucci walked up to the counter and said low to the clerk,  
"Pay time"  
"What?"  
"We don't want anything to happen with your family, do we?"  
"N..no!"  
"So pay up!" Malucci hated being like this, but he had to save his family. He opened his jacket so much so the clerk could see the gun he was holding.  
The clerk quickly picked up a brown paper bag and put some money into it,   
"Is this enough?"  
"Sure, she you next month!, and I wouldn't contact the police if I were you!" Malucci said walking out, this would keep his family alive. When he closed the door, Cleo stepped out from behind the shelf, had she really seen that? Had the clerk given Malucci all that money? And what had Malucci whispered?  
She walked up to the clerk  
"Sir. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, why do you ask?"  
"I saw what just happened."  
"Nothing happened"  
"I saw it"  
"Nothing happened" The clerk yelled "Get out of here!"  
Cleo walked outside, and headed towards the hospital she had to talk to Weaver.  
Malucci swallowed, luckily the marijuana in his system made this a little easier, how would it be without?  
He walked away, he felt some pounding in his arm, but his thoughts hurt more. How the hell should he have known that the clerk in the previous store he visited would follow and shot him in the arm?  
A few blocks away the black limo waited for him, he just threw the bag with money angrily inside and walked away. Damn his arm hurt, maybe he should go to the hospital and get something for it? He walked towards the hospital, inside he felt the nurses watching him with the corner of their eyes, like they were waiting for him to pass out again. Outside the lounge he stopped, it sounded like it was some kind of meeting inside.  
"Did the clerk just give him money?"  
"Yes, but first he whispered something to him. And when I asked the clerk afterwards, he denied everything."  
"This just don't seem like Malucci." Weaver said.  
Malucci's heart stopped a second, had Cleo seen it? He stormed out of the hospital. What should he do now? Should he go to work tomorrow as usual, or should he just stop coming there? If he continued to work as usual, they would find out something out evidentially. And that could affect his family. But he loved his work, even though he wasn't the best doctor he still loved it. He decided to just pretend everything was normal and then he could just stop if anything happened.  
Home in his apartment he found some bills, how the hell could he get the money to pay them!?. The doctor job wasn't exactly a job you would be a millionaire off. He just had to take some more shifts, try to take all the extra he could, and then he would maybe manage it. Maybe. He just had to make some balance between work and the .. other thing.  
Next day he woke up earlier than usual, he had have a new nightmare, the same dream as he had in weeks, just even more intense. His parents getting shot and nothing he could do, nothing at all. Small drops of sweat run down his forehead, and he had tears in his eyes. How the hell could he get away from this?  
After taking a shower he felt a little better, just a pounding headache from the marijuana. He dropped the breakfast, hadn't much time to eat now, he had to work, work and work. The fastest way to get to the hospital was to take the bike, but fuel cost money, and was it something he didn't have it was money, so he started walking.  
After a hour, he was finally at the hospital, tired as hell and with a headache pounding hard, but he was there.  
When he stepped in he felt instantly people staring at him, why couldn't they just keep to their own damned business? He signed in on the computer and walking into the lounge. The room was empty, thankfully, he grabbed some coffee and gulped it down. Weaver came walking inside, noticing the young doctor staring out of the window, lost in thoughts.  
"Dr. Malucci could I speak with you"  
"Sure, what's up chief?" He said cheerfully, but Kerry noticed that it sounded fake.  
"How's your arm?"  
"It's fine"  
"Want to talk about it?"  
"Talk about what?"  
"How you got shot"  
"I told you I didn't see anything"  
"Carter saw you getting into a Limo, yesterday who was that?"  
"That's my own fucking business, and you could watch, and yell at me for the things I do at work, but you don't have anything to do with my personal life!" He said angrily.  
"I don't want you to talk to me like that, We're just worried"  
"We? Have you contacted someone like you did to Mark, or is everyone hear trying to get me out of here?" He talked fast and more and more angry.  
  
"If you excuse me, I have to work!" He walked out of the room, he had to be angry like this, then no one would bother to figure out what was wrong, he couldn't let them get involved into his living nightmare.  
The day went on and nothing happened, it seemed like his co-workers stayed away from him, minding their own business. He stood at the admin. desk and did some charts, gasping, he was tired as hell.   
"Could someone cover my shift on Monday?" Kovac asked. Malucci turned around.   
"I take it!" The admin. desk was silent, Malucci covering more shifts than he had to??   
"Thanks, Malucci, I'll cover for you sometime."  
"Don't worry about, Dave smiled and walked towards exam room 3. The admin. desk was completely silent.  
"Ok what did just happen?" Haleh asked  
"I don't have a clue" Chuny replied.  
"Maybe he starts to grow up" Lydia said.  
"Malucci?!" Haleh smiled  
"Mr. Hodghe what is the problem?, he looked up from the chart and saw the clerk from yesterday sitting on the bed.  
"You?" Malucci said feelings his pulse speeding up  
"Nothing's wrong, gotta go" Mr Hodghe ran out of the room. Malucci lowered the chart, now 'the thing' started troubling him at work too.  
"Haleh, if someone wants me I am outside"  
"Ok" Haleh didn't make a comment to him, just watched him leave out of the doors. He pulled out the extra joint he had from yesterday, he needed something to cool down on. No one would notice.  
Carter saw Dave standing outside the lounge smoking, so he walked outside to join him. He smoked a lot less than before, but he still smoked.  
"Hey Dave!" He said cheerfully  
"Hey Carter" Dave said trying to be cheerful back. Carter looked at Dave, that cigarette had a weird shape, bumpy sort of.  
"Dave is that what I think it is?"  
"Yeah, a cigarette, I am a smoker"  
"Is that a joint?" He asked calmly, trying to not get angry.  
"Do you really think that I smoke a joint at work?" Dave said angry back  
"No, I just wondered." *Yeah right*   
"So how's the love life?" Dave asked smilingly, trying to get the conservation over to an other topic.  
"Rather poor" Carter smiled, now Dave would probably talk about all his dates.  
"Yeah, mine too, I have been rather busy the last weeks" He grinned.   
"With what?"   
"Nothing special"  
"Yeah right like Dave Malucci don't date because of 'nothing'"  
"None of your fucking business Carter!" Dave threw away the joint and walked inside without an other word. Carter stood staring left after him, then he picked up the rest of Dave's smoke and headed up to the lab. He has something he had to find out.  
Kerry Weaver stared at the young Italian doctor, who was working faster and better than ever, he diagnosed patients faster and better than ever before.   
"Dr. Malucci, could you come with me a little bit?"  
"Yes" He answered shortly, still angry for the situation this morning and Carter's caring, couldn't they understand that he had to deal with this on his own?. Dave was surprised that they came in to an empty room.  
"Where is the patient?"  
"I just wanted to talk a little"  
"About what?" He asked questioningly. Without answering the question, Weaver continued.  
"How is your arm?"   
"Fine"  
"Do you want to talk about how it happened?"  
"As I have told you many times, blind violence"  
"I don't believe it. Cleo saw you in the shop yesterday"  
"Yeah so?"  
"She said the clerk gave you money?"  
"Yeah, he owed my grandmother them."  
"Just be careful, please?"  
"It's nothing to be careful about" He said as to end the story. And walked out of the room. The next hours went on without anything happening, Carter didn't talk much to him, neither did Kerry. She didn't even yell at him. Carter walked up to the lab to get the results of Malucci's cigarette. He crossed his fingers, and hoped that the result wouldn't be like he though they would be.  
Randi stood and did some paperwork for one time's sake, when a tall man in a black suit came up to her, his olive skin and brown eyes made it easy to see that he wasn't from USA.  
"What can I do for you?"  
"Malucci"  
"Just wait a second" Malucci were stitching up a little girl when he heard Randi calling.   
"Just wait a moment, I'll be right back" He smiled at the little girl and her mother.   
"What is it Randi?" He asked a little annoyed, he hated being interrupted while he was treating patients.  
"That guy want's to talk to you." Randi said, looking over at Malucci, she was surprised to see that all the colour in his face was gone. He walked over to the man without a other word. All the nurses and Randi followed his every step towards the big man.   
"Outside" Malucci said. In Italian, he didn't want the nurses to know anything, they had ears bigger than elephants. The big man nodded and followed him out.  
"What" He asked still in Italian  
"We need you to do a job"  
"Now?"  
"Yes, now"  
"I am working"  
"Not my problem, you want your family to live, don't you?"  
"What is the job?"   
"We need you on a robbery"  
"Where" Dave said in a hostile tone  
"A warehouse"  
"Pick me up outside in five minutes" He hated this, he knew he never would be free from the Mafia, but he had to keep his family alive. He walked inside, seeing all the nurses staring at him.   
Randi asked "Who was that?" Everyone waited for a answer. "None of your fucking business. Where is Weaver?" Randi pointed at exam room, still shocked by Dave's word.  
He walked into the room were Kerry was stitching up an arm. "I need a day off" "Dr. Malucci you can't get free whenever you feel like having free time," "Then I take a personal day". He snapped. "Ok, ask Carter to take over your patients" "Bye" "Dr. Malucci?" She asked "What?" "Be careful" He locked the door, he was careful, he was more careful than he ever had been.  
"Carter, take my patients" "What?" He asked confused. "Take my patients, I'm going home"  



	2. I'll quit!

Randi looked up from the magazine she was reading, she wanted to ask Dave about that man, but she didn't dare to piss him off once again. Carter took the charts Dave was holding, without saying more. Dave walked into the lounge without another word, the best way he could save his friends, was to not have anyone.  
He was alone in the lounge, so he just picked up his coat and walked out. Kerry followed the young doctor with her eyes until the door closed behind him. Carter looked questioning at her. "Just take the patients okay?" She said more like a command than a question. "Dr.Carter, the lab is on the phone" He knew that it was the results of Dave 'smoke' "Which line?" "Three" "Dr. Carter here." "This is Dr. Gonald from the lab, we have the results of the smoke you delivered." "What is it?" "It's like you thought, Marijuana" "Thanks" He hung up the phone and looked at Kerry who still stood there. "Dr. Weaver we need to talk." "About what?" "Not here"  
They found an empty exam room, "What is it?" She asked, curious about what this was about. "I was outside smoking with Dave today, but I thought his cigarette seemed a little weird, he said it was nothing, but I didn't believe him, so I delivered the butt to the lab. They have analysed it and it is Marijuana.  
Kerry looked disbelieving at him. "Dave? Addict?" She asked more to herself than Carter, "I don't think he is an addict, it seemed like he more needed to calm down.  
Dave ran into the car parked on the outside of the hospital. Pele was sitting there looking annoyed. "You took your time" "I couldn't just walk out" "Maybe you should quit, to have better time to your family, I mean us, you are one of us, if you want to or not." "I can't quit at the hospital!" "I'll think you should, I mean you don't want mom and pop Malucci to suddenly die in a car crash, do you?"  
"I'll quit tomorrow, happy now?" He looked out of the window, he never seemed to get away from this, sometimes they let him be almost a year, but they always came back. He didn't know for how much he could fight this, maybe he just give up and join them? As he looked out of the window he saw the hospital disappearing out of sight. Out of him.  
The next day he dragged his legs into the hospital, he hadn't slept a minute during the night. Well this is the last time I have to go here, he thought for himself ironically"  
  
The first one he saw was Carter standing behind the desk, Carter was so lucky. Of course John have had his part of troubles too, but with all those money he could have bought himself freedom from the Mafia.   
Every step felt like a mile, even though he wasn't dr. perfect, he loved his job, but for his family he do everything, even quit.  
Inside the lounge Kerry Weaver sat reading some papers, she looked up on him when he entered the room.   
"Dr. Malucci, I need to talk to you"  
"Yes, so do I" He sat down on the couch, toying with the sleeve of his jacket. He didn't like the look on Kerry's face, it was more serious than ever.   
  
"You talk first" Kerry said, maybe he would confess about the marijuana.  
"I cant work at the hospital anymore" He spoke each word clearly, as if he needed to convince himself. Kerry's face was one big question.  
"Quit?" She finally said.  
"Yes something have come up"  
"You just quit because of 'something'? "   
"Yes."   
"Does this something have anything to do with you using drugs?"   
"What?"  
"Carter got the butt of you cigarette analysed yesterday, it was Marijuana. Does your quitting have anything to do with this?" Malucci couldn't keep himself from laughing out loud.  
"I'm not quitting because of Marijuana, I quit because…….."  
"Because of what?" She looked at him curiously   



	3. Smashing against the wall

"Because of what?" She looked at him curiously, maybe she finally could find out what this was about.  
"Nothing" He stood up and walked towards his locker.  
"Malucci, we will help you through whatever this is" She looked at him seriously.  
"I appreciate it dr. Weaver, but it is nothing you can do really" he picked up his coat and walked out of the lounge leaving Weaver alone. Dave knew that he had really good friends, therefor the was no way he was going to involve them into this.  
Carter stood at the admin. desk checking the computer, Dave walked over towards him.  
"Hey, Carter"  
"Hey, Dave"  
"I just wanted to say that it have been really nice working with you."  
"Huh?"  
"I'm quitting"  
"??"  
"I have some complications I have to clear out"  
"You have to quit because of that?"  
"Big complications, anyway, the next time you want to analyse a cigarette to find out if t is Marijuana, smell it"  
"What?" Carter was one big question  
"Bye Carter" Dave smiled, but inside he felt like he was going to die.  
If he had known what he knew today, he would have made completely different choices back then. He remembered the day as it was yesterday. He had been listening to music as he used to, when his father had come walking inside, drunk as usual.   
"David, you are a fucking screw up!"  
"What I have I done now?"  
"You was born!"  
"That's not my fault!  
"Don't talk to your father like that!" He saw his fathers fist coming closer and closer as in slow motion, before he felt himself falling backwards. His father was really drunk this time, because now he started kicking him to, not only hitting him as he used to  
"I'll going to teach you respect for your father" Something chanced inside Dave at that moment, he wouldn't let his father hit him anymore. He managed to get up and punched back. It was easy, cause his father was so drunk.   
His father smashed against the wall, and blacked out. Dave spat at him, how much he hated him. Dave saw his mother standing in the kitchen watching him. She irritated him to, how could she just let him beat her. Why didn't she leave him. He ran, out of the house, away from the memories. He had met someone from the Mafia, he didn't know at the time that they were in the Mafia. They had been nice to him, treated him with respect. And he had done small jobs for them like robberies. When he found out all the things they had did, he tried to get away, but they wouldn't let him go, he was to good to let go. Therefor he had run away to Grenada where he got into med. school. He shook his head as trying to get the memories out.  
If he just had know back then.  
To be continiued?  



	4. I'll See You Sometime, love

This is the last part, but I think I will make a new series with the continue soon, depends if you want me to J   
He saw the familiar Limo standing outside the hospital. He opened the door and sat inside.   
"So how did it go?"  
"I have quit as you said, can you let my family go now?"  
"Soon, I have been thinking to take you inside to your new family, us."  
"You're not a family!"  
"Says who?"  
"Says I"  
"Watch it boy!"  
Dave looked out of the window of the memories pushed into his thoughts again. He hated his father, he knew hate was a strong word, but it was true, but his mother… She had always tried to help him, even though she never left his father. Why couldn't he have been born into a rich family like Jing-Mei's or Carter's? He knew they had their share of problems too, but nothing like his.  
"So when are you going to let my family go?"  
"When you have done one more job"   
"What kind of job?"  
"I'll tell you later"  
The car stopped and Dave walked outside,  
"When are you going to tell me?"   
"Soon" The man said and locked the door.  
Mrs. Brian, the old woman who lived next to him, looked down at him.  
"Dave are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine. He smiled at her, she was always so nice to him, like the caring mother he never had.  
Dave picked up the phone which started ringing the same moment as he opened the door.   
"Dave Malucci speaking"  
"Listen here kid, we have one more job for you and then we will let your family go"  
"What is it?"  
"There is a wealthy family we want you to get some money from, do whatever you want, treats, kidnapping or take them as hostages, I don't care just get those money."  
"What is the name of this family?"  
"Chen" Dave's heart dropped when he heard this, Jing-Mei's family? He couldn't do that, not to her friends.  
"Yes, but I want you to let my family go today!"  
"Sure, but if you fail, we're gonna smash your face into purè"  
Dave hung up, this was the time to swallow the pride, he couldn't do this by his own. But who could help him? Festus? Carter? Jing-Mei? The police.   
  
He knew that he had to warn Jing-Mei, so he decided to talk with her at first. Dave rode the motorbike back to the hospital and parked on the side of the ambulance entrance. He saw Jing-Mei standing near the reception, just his luck, everyone would see him there.   
  
He put on his stone-face and walked over to her.  
"Jing-Mei, can I speak to you in private someplace?"  
"Is something wrong, I heard you quit?"  
"Not here, please" She looked at him, and she saw in his eyes that he was afraid, scared to death. They walked into a empty room.  
"What is it?" She asked curiously, what was all this about? And why did it involve her?  
"I have some problems"  
"That's what I have always told you" She said trying to lighten his mood, but his face remained dark.  
"I have big problems," He took a deep breath "With the Mafia" Jing Mei looked shocked at him, Dave? Mafia?  
"Why does this involve me?"   
"The Mafia want's me to take some money from you, and your family. The hard way. But Jing Mei, I cant to that, I like you so much, and would never do anything to harm you." She looked at him with surprise, Did really Dave Malucci stand there and said he had feeling for her?  
"They have let my family go, but if I don't do that job, they will………"  
"Listen, I have some money on a account, I want you to take them, and get away. You have to leave this place. I can't really picture I'm saying this, but I have feelings for you too"  
"I can't accept your money" He said  
"I want you to have them, just get away. And sometime when you come back, maybe we two….."  
"Thanks Jing Mei" Their lips met in one warm kiss before they parted.   
The next day,   
Jing Mei found a letter in her box:  
  
Dear Jing Mei  
You have saved my life, Thank you. I don't know how to express how I feel about you, but I will try it through a poem. (I'm not much a poet either)  
  
Dear love  
It's ironic  
That we only realise, when I have to leave,  
The sparks between us.  
It's Ironic.  
  
Through love you can save lives  
And God knows,  
You really saved mine  
I love you  
  
I hope sometimes,  
Our roads will cross  
And then I'll tell you faster  
How much you means to me  
  
Dave Malucci  
  
She folded her letter, he was gone now, and she didn't knew if she'd ever seen him again. Silent she whispered out in the wind,   
"Dave I love you too"  
  
So do you want me to continue? I'm going to finish my other stories before putting up the next series though.   



End file.
